


"Hold this"

by im_pie_la



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom, Webshows, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, High School! AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5353331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_pie_la/pseuds/im_pie_la
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were walking through a deserted corridor, only a few people still hanging around the spaces with lockers. </p>
<p>'It was time to do it,' Phil thought to himself. 'C'mon Lester, you can do this.' </p>
<p>He took a deep breath and without looking at Dan, he asked, "Hey Dan, could you hold this for me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Hold this"

"Hey Dan!" Phil ran up to his best friend, who was leaning against the opposite wall to his classroom door. The bell was ringing on the wall behind Dan; kids pushing through the throng of people around them, yelling their pleasure in bring able to go home. 

His arms were full of books, compared to Dan who was only holding a few textbooks at hid side. 

"Do you want to go and get some food?" Dan asked, waiting for Phil to shuffle his books in his arms and start walking. 

Phil gave Dan a sidelong grin, which his friend returned. 

"I swear you only think about your belly." 

Dan laughed and slung an arm around Phil's shoulders. "If it's not on a plate, it can wait." He joked and Phil chuckled, nudging the taller boy with his shoulder. 

Dan dropped his arm and Phil found he missed the warmth. 

He shifted his books to his left hand, the one furthest from Dan. 

They were walking through a deserted corridor, only a few people still hanging around the spaces with lockers. 

'It was time to do it,' Phil thought to himself. 'C'mon Lester, you can do this.' 

He took a deep breath and without looking at Dan, he asked, "Hey Dan, could you hold this for me?" 

And without missing a beat, his heart in his mouth, he slipped his hand into Dan's free hand. 

Dan stopped mid-step and looked back at Phil. 

Phil felt his heart stop and he loosened his hand, stepping back. 

'This was a stupid idea,' Phil thought desperately. 

But before his hand could fully pull out of Dan's, the younger boy tightened his grip, pulling Phil closer to him. 

"Okay then." Dan said, smiling down into Phil's worried eyes.

Phil gave a shy but relived smile, squeezing Dan's hand tentatively. Dan, as if on impulse, leaned down and kissed Phil's forehead, but pulling back and looking at Phil, like he'd overstepped a line. 

But the other boy didn't seem to mind it, his face bright red. 

Dan laughed, the sound echoing down the silent corridor, swinging their intertwined hands happily between them.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, all I do is Phan Fluff (Phluff? I'm sorry) 
> 
> I'll make a really sad one soon, I promise.


End file.
